3 Total Drama Worldwide
by 123jm1
Summary: 3. SEASON 3 MUST READ Total Drama Island and Total Drama Hollywood The contestants come back on an adventure around the world. Who would be the strongest to survive and win the 10000 dollars?
1. Chapter 1 Airport run

Nate: yo bros! Wassup! Im the host Nate! Remember me from the past 2 seasons! Anyways… we are here standing on the Ontario's airport and we are ready to welcome the 16 campers who actually made it to this season, so stay tune for more of TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

---theme song plays---

_Nate is holding boarding passes on an airport, then it shows Nick carrying 5 bags of Meg and Meg jumping around, then camera goes to the baggage claim zone and it shows Ashley grabbing her bag, and suddenly Kaylee appears on the rail with the bags screaming, Kaylee sees Chong Ying walking and she jumps and runs behind him. Then it shows Sharon sitting reading and Arnold doing weird things around her on a waiting room then camera goes to the entrance of the tunnel that leads to the plane and it shows Scott looking for his boarding pass to show it to the lady, but he can´t find it and it shows Johnny stealing it from him, so Scott runs after him. Camera goes inside the tunnel and it shows Cameron and Bonnie making out, the Dove walking with her bag and the bag opens and only costumes come out of it. The camera keeps walking down the tunnel until it reaches the entrance of the plane and it shows Jack and Jake letting Amber go in first and then they fight for who goes in first. It shows on a window of the plane Tori with a scary face. Then camera goes inside of the plane and it shows Chef as the pilot and Nate standing up and everyone screaming, the plane leaves and on the sky it says TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE._

_---end of theme song---_

Nate: welcome back viewers, looks like the 16 contestants have arrive.

---they all arrive with their bags---

Nate: Welcome to the Ontario Airport!, lets proceed to the plane.

----confessionals----

Ashley: So far this sucks!, just like the past 2 seasons, but well ill try to win this time!

Cameron: This is awesome!!!

Kaylee: awesome! A plane!!!

-----ends----

----they arrive at the plane----

Nate: Welcome to Chef Airlines, go in plane to look around and leave your things then come out.

---they all go in and at the end is Amber, Jack and Jake---

Jack: ill carry your things Amber!

Jake: No I will!

…they start fighting about who carries the things----

Jake: hey Jack move to your left so you take the things

---Jack moves to his rights, so Jake pulls the bag and goes in the plane---

Jake: hahha

Jack: hey!

--they all go in the plane, and see Chef on the pilot cabin----

---confessionals----

Amber: ok seeing 2 guys fighting for you, should be cool, but this 2 are kind of annoying!

Johnny: :o so that's why its called Chef Airlines!

Tori: what? Hes the pilot!! IM NOT GOING ON THAT PLANE!!

---ends----

Nate: looks like you meet our pilot! I know some of you complain but he was on the army, he was a pilot of those cool planes, so I guess he's good!

All: :/

Nate: anyways! Lets start our first challenge!

Meg: omg! Were are we going!!!

Nate: Here! Hahaha

Meg: awww –she screams, but Nick makes her to shut up—

Nate: ewww anyways! As I was saying, the first challenge will be here on Ontario's airport!, It would be about finding the most boarding passes in 1 hour, there are lots passes hidden around the airport, If you have the chance of stealing one from another contestant you may do it hahahaha. Anyways I hope you are ready GOOO

---they leaves running---

--confessionals---

Nick: Cool, out first challenge I hope I win!

Johnny: woot we can steal, Im so owning!

---ends----

Cameron: hey want to look together?

Bonnie: yeah sure :)

---they leave into the airport---

---Nick and Meg follow them---

---Sharon and Arnold go to the fix area---

---Ashley, Johnny, Scott, Jack, Jake, Amber, Chong Yin go to the airport---

---Kaylee, Tori and Dove stay on the planes zone---

----

Kaylee: there has to be a pass somewhere around here.

Dove: :o look I see one under the plane wheel. –she goes to grab it—

Tori: :o luck!

Dove: Ill help you look for more!

---Kaylee sees a plane that is about to take off, she runs towards it and stand in front of it---

Kaylee. STOP AND GIVE ME A PASS!!!

Dove: Kaylee no!! move!

---Dove jumps and pushes Kaylee out of the way and a pass flies down and Kaylee grabs it---

Tori: are you crazy girl! You could have died in there!!

Kaylee: well I still got the pass! Hahaha

Dove and Tori: :/

---

---Cameron, Bonnie, Nick and Meg are looking on a waiting lounge---

Bonnie: cool I got one!

Meg: yeah me too!!!

Nick: cool lucky of you, lets keep looking.

Cameron: um im hungry Im going to buy something ill be right back.

The 3: ok!

---

Sharon: Why we came here? Why we didn't went to the airport like normal people!

Arnold: ok first! We aren't normal, and second this place is awesome!

Sharon: :/

Arnold: look I got one! –he says while looking under tools—

Sharon: oh wow!

Arnold: yeah, we just got to keep looking like on Legend of Zelda when you are on a maze!

Sharon: :/

----

Jack: wohoo! I found 3!

Jake: yeah me too!

Amber: guys! Can I have the boarding passes?

Jack and Jake: yes!!

--they Give her the 6 passes---

Amber: thanks guys!

---confessionals---

Amber: jerks! Hahah, well I feel bad for them :/

Jack and Jake: aww!!

---ends---

---suddenly Johnny arrives and steals the 6 passes from Amber---

Amber: hey!

Johnny: sorry it must have slip into my hands! Haha

---Amber, Jack and Jake follow Johnny---

---suddenly 5 passes fall from Johnny and Ashley picks them up before Jack, Jake and Amber—

---Jack and Jake get to steal 2 from Ashley and Amber follows Ashley and they start fighting with 1 pass---

---they pull the pass and it breaks in two, but Amber gets to steal one of the two passes Ashley had left and she runs away from her---

----

Cameron: um can I have a bar of chocolate please

Man voice: ok!

---suddenly Chong Yin arrives---

Cameron: sup, Chong Yin!

Chong Yin: …………

Cameron: ok?

Chong Yin: huetfe jolfde cudfwo

Cameron: ok? Um Nate would you ever get a translator for everyone?

----Confessionals---

Nate: well im not god, jeez!

---ends---

Man voice: here's your chocolate bar, :o you are our 1000 client, here take this free bar!

Cameron: oh cool!, umm take it Chong Yin.

---Cameron gives the bar to Chong Yin, Chong Yin opens it and he founds a boarding pass—

Chong Yin: dhoue mjeyr!!! WOHOO!!

-he leaves—

Cameron: aww!

----

--Scott is walking ad he finds a boarding pass on the floor---

Scott: :o wow that was easy! Haha

----

Kaylee: :o look that woman has a boarding pass!

---she jumps and steals the boarding pass of the woman before she got on the plane---

Woman: hey! I paid for that!

Kaylee: hahahaha sorry! Take it Tori!

Tori::o wow thanks :)

Kaylee: yeah :), lets look for more!

----

--Nick walks to an information stand---

Woman: hey take this

--she gives a boarding pass—

Nick: :o wow thanks :)

---suddenly Cameron arrives---

Cameron: wow you are lucky!

Nick: yeah I hope this things work –he kisses his amulets-

---Nick moves the pass and there are 2—

Nick: wow cool, take 1 Cam

--he gives it to Cameron—

Cameron: oh jeez thanks man!

Meg: aww isn't he the best!

Bonnie: haha

---

--Arnold is spinning around with a stick---

Arnold: I feel in a video game with a sword!

Sharon: Arnold watch out, you might break something!

Arnold: naw!

--suddenly he hits a shelf and everything starts dropping and falling---

Sharon: oh my god!! Oh look a pass!

--she grabs a pass that was revealed with everything falling---

Nate: (buzz) Umm guys, you may now return to the plane in um 30 seconds!

---they all leave running towards the plane---

--they arrive---

Nate: ok looks like everyone is here! Lets see who won!

---they all show that they all got 1 pass—

Nate: :o wow, looks like we got a tie! Everyone got 1 pass, so, umm ill guess we will be making it with the past season winners!

Ashley: huh? Make what?

Nate: well Kaylee and Cameron will be choosing the teams for this season!

---confessionals---

Kaylee: wohoo that's awesome!

Scott: crazy chick captain!!

---ends---

Nate: who would be on Kaylee team? Who would be on Cameron team? Find out this and more next week on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!!


	2. Chapter 2 Casinos aren't that fun

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE! The travelers were send to find boarding passes around, there were some good moves –shows clip of Johnny stealing the passes from Amber- some crazy stunts –shows clip of Kaylee—, and at the end everyone tied with 1 boarding pass, so Cameron and Kaylee will have to make the teams, How will the teams be, what crazy challenge will they face, Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

--theme song plays—

---the people is standing next to the plane---

Nate: ok Cameron and Kaylee pick your team, you must pick 1 girl then 1 boy, etc. Who wants to start!

Kaylee: me!!!

Nate: ok, Il guess Kaylee starts!

Kaylee: ok I pick Tori!

Cameron: BONNIE!!!

Kaylee: ummm…. Chong Yin :)

Cameron: Johnny!

Kaylee: ummm Amber cause she is so hot!, umm I mean shes a good friend :/

---confessionals---

Dove: omg she didn't pick me!

----ends---

Cameron: Dove!

Kaylee: oh no Dove :(

Dove: :/

Kaylee: umm I pick Jack

Nate: ok

Kaylee: no wait! Jake!

Nate: umm ok?

Kaylee: no wait Jack, no Jake, no Jack! Ahh

Nate: ugh! Just take Jack!, Cameron pick!

Cameron: yo Nick!

Kaylee: I pick Laura

Nate: Laura?

Kaylee: yeah Laura –she points at Meg—

Nate: :o Meg ok!

Cameron: I pick Sharon

Kaylee: I pick Arnold!

Cameron: Jake

---Scott and Ashley are left---

Nate: ok, so Kaylee you keep Scott and Cameron you keep Ashley!

Kaylee: ok :)

Cameron: :o omg!

Nate: ok Cameron's team will be called the Flyers gophers, and Kaylee's team will be the Traveler Bass.

---Gophers: Cameron, Johnny, Jake, Nick, Sharon, Ashley, Dove, Bonnie----

---Bass: Kaylee, Amber, Tori, Meg, Arnold, Scott, Chong Yin, Jack---

---confessionals---

Scott: ok, the game is against me, why I'm always with crazy chick? :/

Jake: damn Jack is with Amber :/

Kaylee: oh my good! I love my team! Its just perfect!

Dove: cool my team is like friendly one! Well except for Ashley and Sharon creeps me out

----ends----

Nate: ok lets go to the plane!

---they al go in the plane---

Tori: omg, so Chef is really going to be the pilot!

Ashley: Someone is slow!

Nate: ok, this is the plane, this is were you will eat, sleep and make ur confessionals on the planes bathroom! Hahaha, anyways fasten your seat belts, because we are ready to take off to our next location!

---the plane leaves, everyone is screaming—

--it shows a clip of the plane going from Ontario to the US---

---they arrive---

Nate: People, welcome to LAS VEGAS!, remember what happens in las vegas stays in las vegas! Hehehe!, anyways lets take the bus to arrive to your challenge!

All: :/

---they take the bus, and arrive to a casino---

Nate: This is were your first challenge will be hold, the person that at the end of the day gets more money, that person will make his or her team win! You will start with 10 coins and you can bet them anywhere you want, if you are out of coins, you are out!

Sharon: umm Nate, we aren't allowed to bet! We aren't adults!

Nate: umm, hello it's a fake casino, its fake money! Why are u so weird!

Sharon: I was just asking!

Nate: Why are you so weird!

Sharon: ugh ! :/

Nate: anyways, umm GOOO!!

----the people leave running to the gambling places----

----

Nick: Im beting all of my 10 coins, I got the luck on my side!

---he bets all on a dice game—

---

---Scott is playing with a machine---

Scott: ugh, I cant win and Im out of coins, this machine is broken –he starts to hit it and he sees Johnny stealing coins from another machine---

Scott: hey that's unfair, get back here!

Johnny: :o oops!

---Scott runs towards Johnny and while running they crash with Chef—

Chef: sorry dudes that's cheat, you both are out!

Johnny: but I never run out of coins!

Chef: but you cheated so sorry!

---

Jack: wohho go Amber! :)

Amber: umm thanks

---she spins the dice and she loses---

Amber: crap I lost all of my coins!

Jack: take mines :)

-he gives her his coins, Chong Yin watches from behind—

Amber: umm but that means you just lost!

---

Chong Yin: Kaylee! Jackl just gave Amber his coins, even though Amber sucks at this!

Kaylee: :o wow, looks like the translation works!, anyways umm who is Jack?

Chong Yin: The twin!

Kaylee: ?

Chong Yin: The twin of Jake, likes to do pranks!

Kaylee: oh yeah! What about him?

Chong Yin: :/

---

Meg: Good luck Nick!

Nick: yeah I know I got luck, that's why I bet all!

Man: Sorry kid you just lost!

Nick: aww!

Scott: Meg don't help the other team! Start earning some coins!

Meg: ugh, take mine –she throws her coins at Scott and she leaves running-

Scott: whatever!

---

----Cameron and Bonnie are making out, while Ashley is playing on machines next to them---

Ashley: umm this is getting wrost I might leave!

---she leaves and finds Sharon---

Sharon: This is stupid!

Ashley: you better do something or you will be the one walking home!

Sharon: ugh! Im betting all in here!

-she bets all and she loses-

Sharon: umm I lost what a shame :/

Ashley: ugh –she leaves-

---confessional---

Ashley: wow shes –beep-

---ends---

---By this moment Sharon, Johnny, Nick, Jack, Meg, Scott and Amber are out---

---Cameron and Bonnie haven't bet anything cause they have been making out---

---Jake plays a card game against Arnold and Jake loses all of his coins---

Arnold: sorry duded! But I'm awesome I play this all day on my computer!

---Arnold then bets all against a man and he loses all of his coins---

---Dove bets all of her coins on a machine and she loses---

Dove: oh god!

Ashley: wow, why you bet all of your coins on it!

Dove: because it says: Winner always!

Ashley: that's just propaganda it doesn't means you win! Hahaha

Dove: aww

--Johnny arrives—

Johnny: its ok Dove! I just stole Tori's 10 coins, she was supporting Kaylee and I grab them xd

Dove: :o cool!

Johnny: yeah we can have 5 and 5!

Dove: :o thanks! –she puts her 5 coins on the machine—

Johnny: no!! wait Dove!

---Dove loses---

Dove: aww

Ashley: oh my god, you done it again!

Johnny: Its ok Dove, help me bet this five!

---Johnny grabs Meg from her hand and they walk together---

---confessionals---

Ashley: wow! Johnny and Dove? Wow this team is full of little alliance I got to play nice if I want to stay!

Dove: aww Johnny is so funny!

----ends---

----Ashley plays against Chong Yin on a card game and she wins all of Chong Yin's coins---

Chong Yin: -beep- you, piece of –beep-

Ashley: WOOOOW!! The translator works cool!

----Ashley and Kaylee are the only ones with coins---

Nate: GUYS Time is up, meet at the entrance to see who got the most coins!

----they arrive and Kaylee has 15 coins and Ashley has 15 coins, Cameron and Bonnie have their 10 coins---

Bonnie: oh crap we didn't bet anything!

Cameron: oopsie

Nate: you both are out so looks like we got a tie between Ashley and Kaylee, so you girls will play a card game!

---They start betting , first game Kaylee wins 5 more coins from Ashley, then Ashley wins 10 coins from Kaylee and then Ashley wins again 10 coins from Kaylee leaving Kaylee with 0 coins—

Nate: looks like the Flyer Gophers are the winners!!, Traveler Bass meet me at the waiting zone of the airport tonight!

----confessionals---

Cameron: ok, Ashley can be really mean, but she is pretty good at challenge, and im really glad cause Bonnie and I didn't did anything! Haha

Scott: ugh, lost first challenge, Jack and Amber sucked and Meg was a baby!

Dove: looks like Cameron and Bonnie got some action hahahhaa, I hope I can get some with Johnny, …. :O I didn't said that!!

---ends---

---Waiting Zone---

Nate: Sucks to be you Traveler Bass!, the person who doesn't receives a boarding pass for our next location must immediately walk the tunnel of shame and catch the plane of losers! Boarding pass for:

Kaylee: hahahah plane of losers!!!

Nate: umm would you let me continue, anyways passes for:

Arnold

Scott

Kaylee

Tori

Chong Yin

Amber

---Meg and Jack left---

Nate: last boarding pass goes to:

….

……..

-plays dramatic music-

….

Meg!

Meg: yay!!

Jack: aww! :(

Nate: soz bro, sucks to be you plane of loses is that way!

---Jack walks the tunnel of shame---

---Kaylee looks at her boarding pass—

Kaylee. Oh my god! We are going to – Nate covers her mouth-

Nate: Who would be going home? What will the people face and where? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!


	3. Chapter 3 Cooking fest

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE, the teams were made, and we went to our first location to do our first challenge!! We went to Las Vegas to a casino, we saw some rivalry going on –shows clip of Chong Yin looking at Jack and Amber-, also some new love encounters –shows Dove and Johnny holding hands- and at the end the Flyer Gophers took the won and made Jack walk the tunnel of shame for not contributing to the team, Where will we be going, Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

--theme song plays—

Nate: welcome back, here we are at the airport of Las Vegas and about to leave to our next location.

---they all go in the plane---

Nate: ok guys, fasten your seatbelts cause we are going to Tokio!

---clip showing the plane leaving and showing the plane going from Us to Tokio on a map—

Nate: Welcome to Tokio, lets walk to our challenge!

----they walk for like an hour, Nate looks worry---

Meg: umm Nate, are we lost or something?

Nate: no, we aren't lost, we are just ummm ummm … we aren't lost!

----confessionals---

Ashley: ok its obviously we are lost

----ends----

Nate: Chong Yin do you know what is this symbol?

Chong Yin: hdue fofsld nzba

Nate: ugh, now the translation isn't working, We got to fix that!

Kaylee: but hes Chinese so he can't help :/, he still hot dough!

Chef: I think I know where it is!

---they walk about half an hour more and they arrive to a restaurant---

Nate: ok, today you will be making sushi :) hahaha, you got all of the materials to do it, there are 3 types of fish, 2 of them are kind of good and 1 of the is poisonous so you must remove the poison before eating, well I will be eating them so remove it xd, anyways GOOO!

--- Gophers

Cameron: ok so lets see which one is the poisonous one, anyone has an idea!

Dove: I think that one!

Sharon: no!! its this one, cause it has the green eyes, and black sharps!

Ashley: huh? How do you know?

Sharon: hello, I present you a book!

--- Bass

Kaylee: ok, so this is the bad one, anyone knows how to make sushi!

Meg: I use to make it with a friend!

Arnold: I can cut the fishes!

----the teams start making their sushis, Bass ones look bad, but Gophers ones look good---

Ashley: Who wants to try them?

Johnny: Umm I will!

---he tries one---

Johnny: needs more salt!

--he tries another---

Johnny: umm more sauce!

Ashley: the last one is the poisonous one!

Johnny: ok!

Dove: Noo don't do it!

Jake: so how we will know if it is ok?

Sharon: umm ok, lets see, Nick and Jake work with the first one, Ashley, Dove and Johnny work with the second one, Cameron you can help me to put the table and Bonnie just check if the poisonous one has black dots on it!

All: ok!

---they start working, the bass is also working---

--Bonnie is checking the poisonous one and Cameron arrives---

Cameron: hi beautiful!

Bonnie: hi, umm I gotta check if its ok!

Cameron: naw, we can trust the team!

---they start making out—

Nate: time is up!

Bonnie: crap! We didn't check!

Cameron: its ok :)

---the both teams bring the plates to Nate---

Nate: ok, lets try the first from both teams

--he tries both and he likes both---

Nate: ok so it's a tie, lets try the second one!

--he tries both and he likes more the gophers one—

Nate: ok so the gophers are winning, lets try the last one, which is poisonous!

Kaylee: you did check it right Tori?

Tori: yes!

---he first tries the Bass one and he likes it—

Nate: pretty good, now the gophers one

---he tries it and he starts to cough and her face goes blue, suddenly Chef JR arrives and gives him an antidote!---

Nate: wow!!!! You guys tried to kill me!! The Traveler Bass win!!!

Sharon: oh my god! What happen?

Ashley: it wasn't check correctly

--they all look at Bonnie—

Bonnie: oops :/

----confessionals—

Cameron: oops my bad!

----ends---

----Waiting lounge---

Nate: I got 7 boarding passes, but 8 gophers, the person who doesn't receives one must immediately walk the tunnel of shame and catch the plane of losers, First pass goes to:

Sharon

Nate: then…

Johnny

Dove

Nick

Jake

Ashley

Nate: and final pass goes to…

---Cameron and Bonnie are sitting---

….

…..

-plays dramatic music—

…

Cameron!

Bonnie: :(

Cameron: Noooo!!! Bonnie!!! :(

Bonnie: awww well Ill see you later Cameron

---they are making out in the tunnel of shame, Bonnie boars the plane of losers and Cameron leaves back to the waiting lounge----

Cameron: aww why guys!

Jake: umm well, she didn't check the fish!

Cameron: aww that was my bad!

Ashley: huh?

Cameron: nothing :/

Nate: Who would be going home next time? What crazy challenge will they face, where will they face it! Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!!


	4. Chapter 4 Up the wall

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, we arrived to Tokio, we walk for hours till we got to the challange which was making sushi, At the end the gophers almost killed me so Bonnie board the plane of losers cause she didn't check the poison –shows clip of her and Cameron making out--, Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORDLWIDE!

--theme song plays—

Nate: ok guys, get your boarding passes and lets move to our next location!

Meg: oh my gosh cool! Were are we going?

Nate: to the China, Beijing!!

All: woot awesome!

---shows clip of plane leaving and the plane going from Tokio to Beijing---

Nate: ok, we have arrive!

Dove: ok! That thing looks so familiar!

Sharon: it's the Chinese wall Einstein

Kaylee: oh my god we are surrounded with Chong Yin's!! hahaha

Nate: that's right Sharon, your challenge will be to climb up the wall! The person who climbs more and faster will win invincibility for his or her team!

---confessionals—

Nick: cool1 I never knew I was going to be here!!

Chong Yin: I do this always!

----ends---

Nate: ok ready Goooo!

---everyone leaves and 5 minutes after Dove arrives with a panda costume---

Dove: what did I miss?

Nate: the wall hello!

Dove: o ok

--she leaves---

----Bass

----All are running up the wall, Amber, Meg and Arnold get tired and run down the wall---

Meg: sorry team!

----Gophers

---Cameron, Nick, Sharon, Jake and Ashley are higher that Dove and Johnny----

Dove: oh god this panda costume is so heavy and so warm!

Johnny: well take it off! Haha

Dove: noo the panda is awesome! Oh Im stuck!

---Johnny tries helping her but he can't so everyone comes down to help her---

Dove: ugh its stuck! Im just going down!

Ashley: but you can't we are losing this!!

Dove: sorry!

Cameron: lets just keep going!

-----Bass

Tori: oh my god!! Look how tall we are!! Ahhh we are going to die

--she runs down the wall---

---Scott, Chong Yin and Kaylee keep running up---

----Gophers

Nick: Im so tired, Sorry guys Im going down!

---Ashley and Jake do chicken sounds---

Sharon: yeah me too !

---both go down—

--Cameron, Jake, Johnny and Ashley keep running up---

Ashley: crap we are losing!!

Jake: ok I cant do it anymore

---he runs down—

---

Scott: holly –beep- this is worst that it looks! Im leaving I trust you guys!

---when he is going down, kaylee runs after him—

Kaylee: where are u going?

---they run down the wall, Scott is screaming---

Kaylee: now get back!!

Scott: umm we are already at the bottom!

Kaylee: oh crap! :/

---- Gophers

Johnny: sorry guys, Im leaving!

Ashley: yeah Im going too, and not just cause im tired Im just going to check on the people down there!

Cameron: yeah sure :/

----Cameron and Chong Yin are running up the hill, but Chong Yin reaches the top and the Traveler Bass wins----

Nate: looks like the Bass wins! Gophers ill meet you at the airport for eliminations!

Kaylee: yeah Chong Yin

--she runs and makes out with him, and Chong Yin runs away---

----confessionals---

Sharon: Its kind of unfair, like Chong Yin is from here, he does it all the times!

Dove: I feel kind of bad, The panda costume is now broken!

----ends---

--Airport waiting lounge----

Nate: I got 7 gophers but only 6 passes, you know the drill, remember to keep the boarding pass you get! First pass goes to:

Cameron

Nate: then…

Sharon

Johnny

Jake

Nick

Nate: and final pass goes to:

---Ashley and Dove are sitting---

….

…..

-plays dramatic music---

…..

Ashley!

Dove: NOOOO :(

Johnny: what why?

Sharon: she slow us down :/

Dove: aww

Johnny: aww Dove

---suddenly Dive jumps over Johnny and they start making out---

Nate: ummm ok Dove you must leaves…… umm Dove!! …

--they are still making out---

Nate: ugh, anyways, who would be going home next time, where would we be going? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!! –at the background it shows Dove boarding the plane of losers—

**Author review:**

**All the eliminations have been randomly pick with papers, so I don't even know who is getting vote off till I write the chapter and pick a paper out, and I haven't switch any even though I don't want that character to leave xd, so sorry people if your favorite character leaves hehe (you can review me if you didn't like that he/she left, and I can do something so he/she appears sometime)**


	5. Chapter 5 Search for the win

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, we went to China, and they climb up the great wall!! Some of them fail –shows clip of Amber, Arnold and Meg—and some of them work harder –shows clip of Cameron and Chong Yin—but at the end the Bass won! And made Dove walk the tunnel of shame because of her panda costume which didn't help, Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

---theme song plays---

Nate: good morning campers! Pack your thing cause we are going to Australia!

---shows clip of plane leaving and clip of it moving from China to Australia----

Nate: We had arrive!, let's go over the beach to start with our challenge!

---they go by a beach---

Nate: ok, this is what your challenge will be about. There would be 6 kangaroos idols hidden around. 2 will be hidden around the beach or in the ocean near the beach, 3 will be hidden around this part of the forest and the last one is in a kangaroo, so for the last you will need 2 people to get it away from the kangaroo!, team who gets all first wins! U may goo!!!

---Gophers

Jake: ok so! Who wants to do what?

Cameron: I can look in the beach!

Ashley: I can go in the forest!

Sharon: yeah me too!

Johnny: Ill go with the kangaroo, Nick would go with me too!

Nick:-gulps- ok….

Jake: ok so Ill go with Cameron to the beach.

---Bass

Kaylee: Guys I can go with the kangaroo!!

Arnold: yeah me too, with my martial arts training!

Amber: I wont go to the beach, neither the ocean!

Tori: so I guess you are going to the forest! And I guess me too! It is safe right?...

Scott: umm Ill go to the forest too!

Meg: so Chong Yin and I will go to the beach, yay!

---she hugs Chong Yin---

Chong Yin: :/

Kaylee: hey his mine :)

Chong Yin: umm not

---they leave—

---- (beach)

Cameron: umm Look there´s one under the deck chair

Jake: umm that's red! That's one from Bass!

Chong Yin: :O thanks!

---Chong Yin gets it---

Jake: crap!

Cameron: lets go by the ocean.

---Meg, Jake, Chong Yin and Cameron jump into the ocean---

---Cameron and Jake find both idols, while Meg and Chong Yin can't find the last one—

--- Bass (forest)

Scoot: umm Lets split so we find them faster!

Amber and Tori: ok!

---Scott and Amber find 2 and Tori hasn't find anything, so they meet again---

Scott: wow you haven't find anything?

Tori: well im sorry

Amber: its ok, Scott and I will look for the last one, Tori stay here with the idols

---Tori keeps the 2 idols and stays sitting on a rock, Amber and Scott run to find for another one---

---Gophers (forest)

Ashley: hey Sharon I got one from a tree!

Sharon: yeah I found one on a path!

Ashley: cool, lets look for the other one.

---they leave running and Ashley finds a Bass idol, she takes it, and suddenly Scott and Amber see her---

Scott: hey! You cant take that, that's ours!

Ashley: Yes I can!

Amber: give it back!

Ashley: oh you want it! Well go and get it!

--she throws it down the hill---

----confessionals---

Scott: wow!!

Amber: shes evil!

Ashley: I feel bad for them! Naw!

---ends---

---Scott and Amber run down the hill---

----- Kangaroo

----Arnold starts distracting the kangaroo and Kaylee jumps and gets the idol---

----Nick is distracting the kangaroo, but he gets hit, and Johnny gets to steal the idol---

Johnny: good dude!

Nick: ummm … yeah I guess!

----

----Chong Yin and Meg see Tori sitting on the rock---

Meg: what are you doing?

Tori: Im waiting for them to find the last idol, Im joining all!

Meg: oh ok, take this 2, we will go to help them!

---Tori has 4 idols—

--- Bass (at the beach)

Johnny: so how many idols we got!

Jake: we got 1, we are missing 1, and Sharon and Ashley got 2 the are missing 1!

Nick: ok so we need to find 2 more!, Ill stay here to help u guys!

Johnny: ok Ill go to the forest!

---

---Tori is sitting and suddenly she sees a bunny, she screams and makes the idol fly away, the idols fall of a cliff, but land on a rock—

Tori: oh no!!

---- Bass

---Scott and Amber are searching for the idol Ashley thron on some bushes, suddenly Chong Yin and Meg arrive—

Meg: hi!! We came to help!

Scott: have u find urs?

Chong Yin: yes! We have them to Tori!

---Kaylee and Arnold arrive---

Arnold: here we got our idol!

Scott: ok im might go with Tori to tell her to help us!

---he leaves running---

---- Gophers (beach)

Cameron: yes I found it!

Jake: ok lets run to the forest, only missing one!

---

--Scott arrives and sees Tori standing next to a cliff—

Scott: Tori, come help us find one, umm how many we got?

--Tori is standing with her arms on the back—

Tori: umm well ummm lots!

Scott: lots? Huh? Show me them!

Tori: umm NOOOO

Scott: umm what's wrong, where are the idols!

Tori: umm well…

Scott: :o You lost them!

Tori: well…not exactly –she shows the idols on the cliff—

Scott: oh –beep- TORI!!!

----

Amber: yes I found it, lets run to Tori!

---they leave running—

----

Jake: I found it!!

Ashley: woot, lets run to Nate!

---

---everyone arrives to Tori and Scott---

Meg: whats the matter Scott?

Scott: genius lost the idols!

Arnold: :o no! where are they?

--Scott shows them the cliff---

Kaylee: -beep- we got to get them!

Scoot: I got an idea, here hold this

---he gives and idol to Tori, Tori turns and sees an squirrel ,she screams, lets go of the idol and the idol falls down the cliff-

Tori: oops! That squirrel was going to kill me!!

All: :/

Nate: (buzz) I got the Gophers next to me, so that means that the Travelers Bass lost, so ill meet you guys at the airport, meanwhile the Gophers will have a sick beach party!

Gophers: wohoo!!

---confessionals---

Johnny: cool beach party, that's awesome! Except that Dove isn't here!

Kaylee: aww we lost, hahaha, but that kangaroo fight was awesome

----ends---

---Tori is walking near the beach and Cameron runs to her---

Cameron: hey Tori! I got to tell you something

Tori: ok what is it?

Cameron: umm lets go behind that tree so the camera cant listen!

---they go behind the tree, shows Cameron whispering to Tori, then the camera goes to the airport---

Nate: I got 7 bass, but only 6 boarding passes, remember to keep it and don't lose it! Passes for:

Amber

Arnold

Kaylee

Meg

Chong Yin

---Scott and Tori are sitting---

Nate: Final pass goes to:

…………….

…..

……….

-plays dramatic music-

…

Scott!

Tori: awww

Nate: tunnel of shame is that way!

Kaylee: aww NOOO TORI :(

Tori: its ok Kaylee, good luck, Its ok, cause I discovered something :)

All: huh?

---Tori walks the tunnel of shame---

Nate: Who would be going home next time, What crazy place where we will be going? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!


	6. Chapter 6 Crazy translate

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, on Australia the teams had to search cool kangaroo idols!. Some of them were good searchers –shows clip of Cameron—some where bad losers –shows clip of Ashley throwing the idol down a cliff—and at the end it was Tori who board the plane of losers because she drop all of the idols to the cliff. Who would be walking the tunnel of shame tonight Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

---theme song plays---

Nate: Welcome sleeping people!

Ashley: ugh! Its six in the morning!

Nate: Sorry, but we have a long flight to India!

Scott: umm, and why did you woke us up! If we are already in the plane!

Nate: ummm, cause ummm…. Yeah…

All: ugh :/ --they go back to sleep-

---plane leaves, shows clip of plane going from Australia to India—

Nate: Hello India!

All: :/

Nate: SAY HELLO!!

All: umm Hello…

Nate: that's better :), anyways, today's challenge will be about 2 parts:

1ST PART:

You must ride an elephant to the Taj Mahal.

2nd PART:

Once you get to the Taj Mahal, you must search for the monk wearing your color; Red for bass, Green for gophers. Once you find the monk, he will give u a phrase which is written in Arabian, you must translate that to English and say it to me!

Nate: ok, I hope you are ready, GOOO!

----confessionals---

Nick: wow, that looks hard!

Kaylee: piece of cake!

----ends----

---Gophers

Ashley: ok so how the hell are we suppose to go up!

Jake: umm we got to find a way up

Cameron: We could help one up, then he can pull us up!

Johnny: ill go up!

All: ok

---all help Johnny go up, then he pulls Ashley up, then Sharon, then Cameron, then Jake and then Nick---

----Bass

Arnold: ok, how do we go up!

Kaylee: I know!

---she climbs the elephant, then she helps Scott up, both of them help Meg up, then Chong Yin---

Amber: umm Im not going up that thing, its full of dirt and mud!

Kaylee: ugh juts come up!

-she pulls her up-

Scott: umm Arnold! You got to drop that sword! Its heavy! We cant pick you up!

Arnold! I can't! It gives me power! Its like if you leave Mario with no Peach, or Link with no Zelda!

Scott: umm! Ok?.... just drop it and get up! We are already behind the gophers!

Arnold: ugh geez! Fine!

--he throws them to Nate, he goes in the elephant and they leave, Kaylee is hugging Chong Yin, but hes trying to go away from her—

---The Gophers arrive to the Taj Mahal---

Nick: ok so we got to search it, how about we split!

Sharon: No, Nate said we have to say him the phrase together!

Cameron: ok lets look on that hallway

---Bass arrive---

Kaylee: ok so where should we search?

Cong Yin: umm on the second floor?

Meg: yay!

---they leave---

---The gophers find their monk, and he gives them the phrase---

Johnny: ok, so how are we suppose to translate that!

Sharon: :o I read once about translations! Give me 20 minutes!

---Bass find their monk---

Kaylee: ok so Chong Yin you can translate it?

Chong Yin: Im Chinese!

Kaylee: yeah so that means you can!

Chong Yin: :/

Scott: how are the gophers doing it?

Amber: they got Sharon!

Kaylee: :o crap Ana is right!

Arnold: umm I think I can do it!

-----Sharon and Arnold translate the phrase at the same time, and they run to Nate—

---they are very tie, suddenly the Bass turn to the left and Scott makes Amber trip, so Meg goes back to help her---

Meg: are you ok?

Amber: yeah!

Scott: oh come one! We are going to lose!

----The gophers arrive and the bass arrive like 5 sec after---

Nate: looks like the Gophers wins! Traveler Bass ill see you at the Airport waiting lounge!

Scott: ugh we lost! All because you fell!

Amber: well you made me trip!

Scott: ugh whatever!

Meg: so it was your bad! Say sorry to her!

Kaylee: yeah Marry is right! Say sorry to Ana!

Scott: umm sorry?

All: :/

-----Airport waiting lounge---

Nate: I got 6 bass sitting here, but only 5 boarding passes, as I always say: Keep them safe!, ok Passes for:

Meg

Chong Yin

Arnold

Kaylee

---Scott and Amber are sitting---

Nate: Final pass goes to:

….

…….

…………

……

--plays dramatic music—

…..

---Nate moves his finger between Scott and Amber, he keeps moving and it stops in Amber—

---he gives Amber her pass---

Scott: what? But Im like your only hope!

Meg: yes sorry, but you acted really mean!

Scott: well I can change!

Kaylee: umm you are already out :/ so sorry Todd!

Scott: ugh, awww, oh man!

---Scott walks the tunnel of shame---

Nate: What crazy place will we be visiting? What challenge will they make, which team will lose? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!


	7. Chapter 7 Snowy challange

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide! The challenge was held in India, they had to ride an elephant –shows clip- and then find the monk and translate the phrase, At the end the Gophers won for a bit, so the Bass voted off Scott because he was to mean with them, Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

---theme song plays---

Nate: hey guys! So how did you like your stay in India?

Kaylee: It was awesome! Meg, Ana and I bought this awesome dresses!

Nate: :o cool!, buts is Amber!

Kaylee: Same thing! She's still hot!.... I mean shes a good friend!

Ashley: hahaha

Nate; anyways pack your things cause we are going to Russia!

All: cool!

---the plane leaves, shows clip of the plane going from India to Russia----

Sharon: yay we arrived! I always wanted to go to Russia, they have this awesome places!

Ashley: ugh shut up! And go out!

--they go out—

Sharon: yay Russ…. Huh?

---they see lots of snow around them---

Kaylee: what the –beep-?

Sharon: umm where are we?

Nate: Welcome to the Himalayas!

Arnold: :o wow!

Sharon: hey! Why you said we were going to Russia! If we came here!  
Nate: well this place is cooler!

Ashley: not!

Sharon: yeah, clear ur ideas, the Himalayas are between India and China and part of Soviet Union!

Nate: w.e anyways, your challenge will be about climbing that little mountain, and on the top put your team flag, when you put the flag, that means your team just won! GOOO

---confessionals---

Meg: wow that sounds harsh!

---ends---

Amber: umm Nate, you know we can freeze or get hurt in there!

Nate: oh jeez, stop acting like Tori!

Amber: im not acting like Tori, Im being realistic!

Nate: ugh. W.e just goo!!

---both teams leave running---

----Bass

-----They are climbing, they are doing good----

---Gophers

----They are climbing and they see a cave---

Jake: guys, can we rest for a while, Im really tired!

Cameron: umm ok, I guess so, we can figure out an strategy wile we rest.

----Jake goes inside the cave, and the rest stays outside---

Jake: umm whos breathing next to me?

---he turns and he sees a bear---

Jake: AHHHH BEAR!!

---he runs out of the cave, it shows how the scream made an avalanche, the avalanche goes towards the Bass---

Kaylee: guys run!!

---they run inside another cave—

Arnold: Is it over?

Amber: yeah I think so!

---they hear a RAWR---

Kaylee: oh god what was that?

Meg: It sounded like my dog Tails, he does that when he's angry, he sounds like a bear

Amber: bear?

----they all hear another RAWR---

ALL: ahhh Bear!!

---they run out of the cabin and cause another avalanche which takes both teams to a plane zone---

Ashley: oh look there is the top!

---Both teams start climbing up the mountain, but suddenly Nick drops his luck coin, so he goes down to look for it---

Johnny: oh come on dude!

Nick: sorry I cant leave it!

Cameron: hurry! They are on the lead!

---Kaylee, Amber, Meg, Chong Yin, Cameron, Johnny, Jake, Sharon and Ashley are on the top---

---Arnold is climbing but he keeps falling and Nick is searching for his coin---

Ashley: jeez! Hurry!!! Get your –beep- in here!!!

Meg: come on Arny!!

---Nick finds his coin and hes about to climb up, but the Bass put their flag on top cause Arnold finally got to the top---

Ashley: oh crap!

Bass: yay!---suddenly the top of the mountain starts to break in 2, Kaylee, Chong Yin, Arnold, Johnny, Ashley and Jake jump away from the top of the mountain---

---Nick is already away from it---

----Cameron, Sharon, Meg and Amber fall into the mountain but they hold with their hands so they don't fall---

---Nate arrives---

Nate: wow! We leave you alone for 1 hour and you guys destroy a mountain!! Wow!, well it was kind of expected, if you had lose 2 chests before, hahaha

Cameron: (screaming) HELP US!!

Nate: oh yeah!

---Chef JR. helps Cameron, Sharon, Meg and Amber out—

Ashley: so who wins!

Nate: well, umm the Bass put their flag first so sorry Gophers!

Gophers: awww crap!

Nate: so Ill see you guys at the back of the plane while the bass stay in the plane.

---Back of plane---

Nate: I got 6 flyers gophers sitting here, but only 5 boarding passes, remember to keep them on a good place, they are important!, passes for:

Cameron

Sharon

Johnny

Jake

Nate: and final pass goes to:

----Ashley and Nick are sitting---

…..

……

……

-plays dramatic music-

……

ASHLEY!

Nick: aww!

Nate: well sorry Nick!

---the Bass come out and go to the back of the plane---

Nate: so Nick, on the next airport you will take the plane of losers!

Meg: what? Nick lost? Awww NOOOOOOOOOO

---suddenly Meg's scream causes an avalanche, it is going towards the plane—

Nate: runn!!! Everyone to the plane!

---they run into the plane and the plane leaves, before getting hit by the avalanche---


	8. Chapter 8 At the market

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, we went to the Himalayas, once there, the team had to climb to the top of a mountain, there were some funny times –shows avalanches-, and at the end Nick got voted off, and his going home on our next location airport. Who would be going home next time? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDIWDE!

---theme song plays---

---at the plane—

Nate: ok, get good sleep cause we are going to Turkey!

----shows clip of plane going from The Himalayas to Turkey---

---at aiport---

Nate: ok Nick time to leave!

---Meg is crying, Nick boards plane of losers---

--everyone looks tired--

Nate: wow, I told you guys to have some sleep!

Ashley: well we would, but Meg talk and cry all night long!

Nate: hahaha, anyways, lets go to a famous market .

---they arrive to a market---

Nate: Ok your challenge will be to find around the little stores the most amount of flags you can get in the time limit, watch out cause there are a lot of thieves around, so watch for your flags, and also watch for ourselves, we don't want no one to be missing. Hehehe

---confessionals---

Jake: ok?

---ends—

Nate: GOOO

---both team leave to find the flags---

---Gophers

Cameron: Guys look that old lady has one!

Jake: Ill take it!

---Bass

Chong Yin: Under that shelf

Arnold: yeah I got it!

Kaylee: Me and Ana got another one

Meg: yay!

--- both teams keep grabbing flags---

----The Gophers are walking and Ashley screams---

Sharon: whats wrong?

Ashley: -beep- I got a flag stolen!

Jake: oh no!

Cameron: look there are the Bass, it looks like they have 15 flags!

Sharon: oh no they are winning us by 3!

Johnny: Nate said there were lots of thieves, I got an idea!

---Johnny walks towards the Bass---

Cameron: what are you doing?

Johnny: stealing some from them!

Ashley: No don't! we might get disqualified, Nate said thieves could steal but not between teams!

Johnny: Its ok, Im good at this

---they all look at each other with a worry face---

--Johnny takes 3 flags from Meg's pocket—

Kaylee: hey!!! Stop!!

----the Bass run behind him, Johnny runs towards the Gophers---

--Johnny crashes with the Gophers and they crash with a crowd---

Bass: hahahah, --they leave to find more flags---

Ashley: Johnny, crap, we got to get the flags!

---they start searching under the crowd---

Jake: I cant see any!!!

Cameron: keep looking they have to be somewhere!

---Bass

Kaylee: I don't see another one!

Meg: lets look over there

---2 guys are looking at Amber—

Man1: look at the girl!

Man2: yeah she would make us a fortune

Amber: ahhhhhh

---she runs behind Arnold---

Arnold: Its ok Amber, Ill protect you

---shows Sharon looking at them with an angry face---

---The Gophers are looking for their flags under the crowd, and the Bass on stores—

Nate: Time is up! Come back to the bus!

---they arrive---

Nate: ok Bass you got 23 and Gophers you got 12, wow, why so small number?

Sharon: Someone made us drop them!

Nate: anyways Ill meet you guys at the airport for eliminations.

----Airport waiting lounge---

Nate: I got 5 Gophers here, but only 4 boarding passes, Keep them in a safe place, don't lose them!, passes for:

Sharon

Cameron

Jake

--Ashley and Johnny are sitting---

Nate: final pass goes to:

…..

……..

---plays dramatic music---

…..

……..

Ashley!

Nate: soz bro tunnel of shame awaits.

Johnny: aww crap!

----Johnny boards the plane of losers---

---Bass arrive---

Nate: well lets go to the plane to go for our next location.

---they board the plane---


	9. Chapter 9 Lost in the temple

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, we went to a market on Turkey, both teams had to find flags, the Traveler Bass got sweet moves and that cause them the win, so Johnny was voted off because he made his team drop all of their flags. Will Meg ever get over about Nick going home?, Would Sharon stop being so weird? Haha Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

---theme song plays---

Nate: Guys board the plane cause we are going to Egypt!

--shows clip of plane leaving and going from Turkey to Egypt---

---they arrive---

Nate: ok, lets move on to the temple for the challenge!, umm wait –he counts- umm we are 8, we missing 1.

Arnold: :o where is Meg?

Kaylee: she isn't in the plane!

Amber: neither around!

---camera goes to Turkey airport, shows Meg exiting a bathroom, and looking for everyone—

Meg: guys! Guys!! NATE!!! Where are you?

--camera goes back to Egypt-

Nate: oh well, 1 less, lets just keep going!

Chef JR: We cant do that, we got to go back to get her!

Nate: fine!

--Chef JR board the plane and goes to pick Meg, Meg looks angry---

---they arrive—

Meg: oh my god! U guys left me!!!

All: :/

Meg: I just went to the bathroom for 1 minute, and then you were gone!

Nate: yeah, yeah whatever! Lets move on

---they arrive to a temple—

Nate: Ok your challenge will be about moving through different rooms, till your whole team gets to the treasure room first! Good luck, and GOOOO!

---both teams enter through different entrance to the temple---

---Gophers

Cameron: ok, guys Anyone got any idea how to pass this wall!

Sharon: I know, we got to click something so it moves, let me remember!

Jake: I say is this

Sharon: NOOO DON'T TOUCH!

--confessional---

Ashley: wow freak! Haha but well she got the brains to make us move.

----ends---

---Bass

Amber: Umm how are we suppose to move on?

Meg: Anyone knows?

---they are with a wtf face—

Arnold: umm In The Legend of Zelda you got to push something so it slides!

Chong Yin: umm ok? Freak..

Kaylee: :o so we got to push everything, o ok!

--she pushes everything and one makes her fall into another room, a secret room—

All: Kaylee!!!

---they push another thing and the door slides, so they move on---

---Gophers

Jake: I think is this one!

Sharon: no is the one on its left!

Jake: are you sure?

Sharon: yes!

---Jake pushes it and a gas comes out into his face, he feels dizzy and faints---

Ashley: oh crap! –she jumps back and pushes the one Jake was going to push first and the door slides, they move on with Cameron carrying Jake---

---Kaylee

Kaylee: Guys, can you hear me? GUYS!!

---Gophers

Ashley: ugh, which one is it?

Sharon: umm I don't know!

---they push one and suddenly the walls start closing—

Ashley: O –beep- look the door slide! RUNNN

…they run as the walls are closing---

---Cameron drops Jake—

Cameron: oh no –he runs back to get him-

Ashley: there's no time, leave him!!

Cameron: wow!

----he grabs Jake and jumps to the next room, just in time—

---Bass

Meg: umm look a brick with cute snakes –she touches it and it moves back and snakes appear-

Amber: ahhh

Chong Yin: oh no! AHH

Arnold: move back! –he grabs his sword and he fights with the snakes, he beats them all---

---the door opens, and they move on---

--Gophers

Cameron: umm, it looks like a puzzle, we need to solve it!

Ashley: ok!

Sharon: lets do this! U all know how!

Cameron and Ashley: umm … well…

Sharon: :/

---Bass

Amber: This puzzle is hard!

Chong Yin: Im an expert on this! Let me do it.

---Chong Yin solves the puzzle and they move to the next room and find the treasure---

Meg: yay we won!

---Nate arrives---

Nate: not exactly! Not all of your team members are here!

Chong Yin: oh crap! Kaylee!!

---The Gophers arrive---

Ashley: oh no! we are late!

Nate: no, you guys just won! Kaylee isn't here, I wonder where she is!

---suddenly Kaylee falls from the ceiling with part of her shirt and shorts ripped---

Kaylee: oh my god! I walk through falling floor and then a giant rock follow me, and I made it, it was just awesome, -she looks around- oh my god and now I found lots of money!

Nate: good thing! But you will still meet me at the airport waiting lounge!, -he looks at Jake--- oh wow, what the –beep- happen to him?

Cameron: he got spray with something!

Nate: oh well!

---Airport waiting lounge---

Nate: I got 5 Travelers Bass sitting here, but only 4 boarding passes, keep safe your pass, its important, passes to:

Arnold

Chong Yin

Meg

Nate: and final pass goes to:

---Kaylee and Amber are sitting---

….

…….

--plays dramatic music—

………….

Amber!!

Kaylee: what? But Im the team captain!

Chong Yin: so?

Kaylee: well , YOU CANT VOTE ME OFF!! –says angrily-

Nate: yes they can!

Kaylee: -soft voice- oh ok haha, anyways come here!

–she grabs Chong Yin and kisses him-

Kaylee: you think you were escaping didn't you? Haha,

-she looks at Amber, Meg and Arnold-

Kaylee: bye Ana, Maria and Archie! Ill miss you guys!

All: umm bye!

---Kaylee walks the tunnel of shame----

Nate: well looks like Sharon did good in this challenge, but she still weird, and Meg got over Nick.. –he gets interrupted-

Meg: oh Nick!!! AHHHHH –she starts crying-

Nate: or not!, anyways watch us next time for more TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!!


	10. Chapter 10 Lost and found

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, We went to Egypt and inside a pyramid, They had to solve some puzzles –shows clip of Sharon—and they had a snake fight haha, and some got hurt –shows clip of Jake and Kaylee—and at the end it was Kaylee who fly home because she cause her team the lose, Who would be going home tonight, Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLWIDE!

----theme song plays---

---At the plane

Nate: ok, so who wants some food?

All: me!

Nate: haha, oh looks like Jake woke up, good thing

--he gives all a plate and he has 1 on his hand—

Nate: umm someone is missing? Oh god, where is Meg?

Amber: she inst in the bathroom

Chef J.R: neither in the cabin!

Nate: oh :/

-----Egypt Airport

---Meg is exiting a store---

Meg: umm this chips are so good! Ready to go guys! Guys? Oh my god!! THEY LEFT ME AGAIN!

--Plane

Nate: ugh crap! We got to go back!

---the plane goes back and picks up Meg, Meg is screaming---

Nate: just shut up, you'll be happy to know that we are going to Scotland!

---the plane arrives---

---they go out of the plane and they see a desert---

Amber: wow I though Scotland was different!

Sharon: maybe cause we aren't there smartie

Nate: yeah I also thought that, umm Chef where the heck are we?

Chef J.R: I don't know, somewhere around African desert, I had to make emergency stop, cause the fuel was empty, because we went to pick up Meg!

Ashley: ugh see its all your fault!

Meg: Its not my fault you left me!

Ashley: well its your fault you went to that shop!

Jake: shhh stop fighting

Nate: thanks bro, anyway how long will take you to fix it?

Chef JR: around 5 hours!

Nate: 5 hours!!! Not waiting! Doing challenge here!

Meg: here?, but there's nothing!

Nate: umm a race!

Meg: in the desert, with the heat, no water! We are going to die!

Nate: No one called Tori!

Meg: Im not being paranoic, it's the truth!

Nate: ugh Fine, ummm… oh Idea –he grabs his phone and calls someone-

Nate: ok its all done

---suddenly the camera moves back to a stage---

Kim: Hi Im Kim, Im Nate and Chris cousin!, anyways we are here at Ontario, and we will talk with the losers of TOTAL DRAMA WORLWIDE. First we got Jack!

Jack: hey!

Kim: Hey Jack, so how you feel about not even getting out of America!

Jack: wow! Thanks for the support :/

Kim: No problem :), anyways so why you think you got voted off?

Jack: ITS ALL AMBER FAULT!

Kim: :o

Jack: shes not going to hear this, isn't she? :/

Kim: no, hehe, now lets meet Bonnie!

Bonnie. Hi!

Kim: so, why you think you got voted off?

Bonnie: well, I blew the sushi contest, maybe that's the reason!

Kim: oh yeah right!, Looks its Dove!

Dove: hey all!

Kim: so Dove what do you think, you did to make you be here?

Dove: well..ummm…. I don't know!

Jack: maybe cause you used that stupid panda costume!

Dove: Its not stupid, and At least I got to know the Chinese Wall!

Jack: :(

Dove: oops sorry :/

Kim: ok, Tori welcome!

Tori: Hi!!!

Kim: so Tori, it was funny how you blew up the challenge, lets play it!

---shows the clip of Tori dropping all of the idols---

Kim: haha that's hilarious!, we also saw that Cameron told you something, what he said?

Tori: I don't remember, I was nervous about the eliminations.

Bonnie: :/

Kim: well you better be nervous, cause you got voted off!

Tori: oh wow!, well at least im safe here :)

Kim: hahah, welcome Scott!

Scott: sup!

Kim: so why do you think you are here?

Scott: well cause you told me to come

Kim: :/, umm lets proceed!

Nick: hey!

Kim: hey Nick, so what you did wrong?

Nick: well I cause my team the lose :/

Kim: oh right! Haha, come Johnny

Johnny: hey Kim!

Kim: sup dude, anyways why you made your team crash, and made all of your flags fall, why you tried to steal the flags in first place!

Johnny: well cause I rule on that!, I guess there were lost of people!

Kim: yeah sure!

--they hear screaming—

Kim: oh Kaylee coming!

Kaylee: hey guys, nice to see you all again!

Kim: so why do you think you got voted off?

Kaylee: well I got lost, but did awesome things, YAY!

Kim: haha

--suddenly a cell phone rings, and Bonnie answers---

Bonnie: hey Donnie!

Kim: oh who is Donnie?

Bonnie: ummm… ummm……my… brother!

Kim: oh ok!

---suddenly Bonnie presses the speech button, so everyone hears---

Donnie: well I see you are busy, bye baby!

Kim: baby?

Bonnie: ummm… we are a close family :)

Kim: ok, anyways, guess what?.... 2 of you will be going back depending on the voted of the people still in game, so we move back to Nate.

---Camera goes back to the desert---

Nate: ok guys, Time to vote who you want to come back!

Cameron: umm Bonnie!

Sharon: ummm I guess Dove

Jake: Jack!

Ashley: umm do I have to vote?

Nate: yes sorry!

Ashley: oh well, I guess my less threat will be Jack!

Chong Yin: Dove!

Amber: umm Dove!, cause Jack stalks me.

Meg: Nick!

Arnold: Kaylee!

---Back on Ontario

Kim: ok, I just got the votes, the two people going back to the game are:

DOVE AND JACK!

Both of them: YAY!

Kim: so you guys will meet the rest in Scotland!

Scott: what?,, that's just so unfair, just cause they aren't a threat!

Kim: yeah whatever!

**AUTOR REVIEW:**

**The people who is coming back, was decided with random papers, just like the eliminations lol**


	11. Chapter 11 Golf course

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, we got stuck in the middle of the desert, so my cousin Kim made a cool interview with the losers, and at the end the guys still in the game voted for two losers to come back. Dove and Jack won, so watch them next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

---theme song plays---

Nate: We finally arrive! Welcome to Scotland guys! Oh looks like Dove and Jack are already here!

Dove: hi! Im so happy Im back!

Ashley: well we aren't!

Nate: lets move to our challenge!

---they go on a bus and they arrive to a golf course---

Nate: Scotland the home of golf! And golf the best sport ever :). Lets go eat breakfast over there and then we will start!

---Dinning Hall

Dove: hey Meg, want to form an alliance?

Meg: oh my god! SURE!! –she hugs Dove-

Dove: ok cool!

Meg: but should we get more people?

Dove: umm well Cameron seems cool!

Meg: yes him!!!

Cameron: oh sure!

Arnold: umm Sharon, you know me and you together… umm…

Sharon: you mean an alliance?

Arnold: yeah!

---confessionals—

Ashley: oh, I see little alliance are coming!, Dove, Meg and Cameron are together, Arnold and Sharon which by the way it's a weird alliance, and probably the twins are together, so I guess Ill got to be nice with all :/

----ends----

Nate: ok lets start!, the rules are this, you will hit your ball, till you get to the hole, the person who gets more points on each round will be out!, so lets start!

---confessionals---

Arnold: Im so owning this!

Sharon: ugh sports!

---ends----

----Chong Yin hits the ball and it lands at the middle of the field---

Chong Yin: haha eat that –beep-!

All: wow!

Nate: haha, Meg go ahead!

---Meg hits the ball and it lands before the middle of the field---

Nate: Arnold your turn!

Arnold: come on PGA Tour skills!!

---he hits the ball and it's a hole in one---

Arnold: yay!

---Jake hits the ball and it lands next to Chong Yin's one---

---Ashley hits the ball and it lands in the green----

----Dove hits the ball and it lands at the middle---

--Sharon hits the ball and it lands like right next to her---

Sharon: ugh!

----Cameron hits the ball and it lands on the green---

--Dove, Meg and Jake go next to their ball---

----Amber hits her ball and it hits Jake in the head---

---confessional---

Jake: why the heck I always get hurt!

----ends----

Nate: oh damn! He has a concussion, get him out of here!, umm Amber the ball got out, so hit again!

Amber: oh god! Jake im sorry!

Nate: he cant hear you, so just hit!

---Amber hits the ball and it goes toward Meg, but Dove jumps in and pushes her out of the way---

Meg: Thanks Dove you saved me!

Dove: don't thanks me, thanks my bunny ears!

Meg: umm thanks you ears…

Dove: THEY SAY WELCOME!

Meg: umm ok?

Dove: THEY GIVE ME THE POWER!

Meg: ok stop! Thats funny but weird!

Dove: weird? Just look at you!

Meg: me? –shouting- You're the one jumping around with those ears!

Dove: :o I thought you liked them!

Meg: Oh god! Yes I do! Sorry Dove, oh my god! I got into a fight YAY –she claps- sorry Dove!

Dove: yeah me too, sorry for calling you Drama queen!

Meg: drama queen?

Dove: oops :/

Meg: IM NOT DRAMA QUEEN!... WELL WHAT IF I AM! THE SHOW IS CALL TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE, THERE HAS TO BE DRAMA, AND IF THE QUEEN THAT MEANS IM THE BEST! AHHHH

---she runs and hits her ball and leaves running---

Nate: umm Meg, you have to wait till everyone hits so you are out!

Meg: :/

-----confessional---

Meg: ok, this cannot be happening!

----ends----

--Jack hits his ball and it lands on the green---

Nate: ok Sharon hit again!

---Sharon hits the ball and it moves just 1 cm---

Sharon: ugh Im out of this stupid thing. ---she leaves with her book---

---they keep going and the only people left are Amber, Ashley, Arnold, Jack---

Chong Yin: I don't get it how does Amber is still in, if she sucks!

Sharon: maybe cause she hit Cameron on the leg, and made your ball fall into the water!

Chong Yin: :/

---Dove is standing watching and Cameron arrives next to her---

Cameron: hey Dove, so where is Meg?

Dove: I don't care! Umm how's your leg?

Cameron: better!, umm what you mean you don't care?

Dove: well we got into a fight!

---suddenly Meg arrives---

Meg: Cam why are you talking to her?

Cameron: huh?

Meg: so you are on her side?

Cameron: No im not!

Dove: oh so you are on her side!

Cameron: No! I'm on no ones side!

Dove: oh so you are not on the alliance!

Cameron: NOOO, ok girls stop!, you are good friends, so stop this!

Meg: SORRY DOVE :(

Dove: No im sorry!

Meg: awww I love you!  
Dove: :)

--they hug---

---Amber and Jack are out of the challenge, so Arnold and Ashley are in---

Ashley: aww sorry guys, but you did great :)

---Arnold hits the ball and it lands on the middle---

---Ashley hits it and it lands after the middle---

--Arnold hits and it lands on the green---

---Ashley hits it and it lands on a sand trap---

Ashley: oh –beep- -beep-, umm I mean, nice shot Arnold :)

---Arnold hits the ball and misses the hole---

--Ashley hits and gets out of the sand and lands on the green—

Nate: Looks like you both are tie, so hit the ball at the same time!

---both hit it and Arnold gets the hole and Ashley gets her ball really close to the hole---

Ashley: --she has an angry face- -she breathes- Good job Arnold, you are the best!

Arnold: thanks!

---confessionals---

Ashley: lies! I don't think I can keep with this!!

---ends----

----Airport waiting lounge

Nate: I got 10 travelers in here, but only 9 boarding passes, Keep your pass in a safe place!, first pass goes to:

Arnold!

Arnold: yes!

Nate: then:

Cameron

Jack

Jake

Nate: good thing your awake now!

Jake: :/

Meg

Dove

Sharon

Chong Yin

Nate: Final pass goes to:

---Amber and Ashley are sitting---

…..

……

-plays dramatic music-

…..

……………….

Ashley!!

Ashley: yeah!

Amber: aww :(

Jack and Jake: NOOO :(

Amber: hehe

---she gives Jack and Jake a kiss in the cheeks---

---Amber walks the tunnel of shame---

---confessionals---

Jake: aww, Even though she gave me a concussion I dint vote for her, like hello its Amber!, but well I guess the rest did :(

---ends--


	12. Chapter 12 Beer Factory

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide!, we receive the 2 new contestants and we play some cool golf there were some good players –shows clip of Arnold- and we had the first alliance fight –shows clip of Dove and Meg- which got stop after, and Amber had to go, because she kind of hit a lot of guys with the golf ball, Stay next for more excitement on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

---theme song plays---

Nate: Guys board the plane, and Meg make sure you are here!

Meg: :/

Nate: haha, anyways, lets go to Amsterdam!

Chong Yin: oh nice! The city of..

Nate: SHHHHH

Dove: umm eww!

---the plane leaves, shows clip of plane going from Scotland to Amsterdam---

Nate: so we have arrive. Lets move to the challenge!

---they arrive into a bar---

Nate: well no one is here, so today's challenge is called Beer Factory!, you'll have to make beers, then put them in 1 box and put the box on a table, the person who serves the most beers, will win!

Ashley: isn't beer illegal for us?

Nate: who cares, we are on Amsterdam, nothing is illegal! Hahaha so GOO!

---they all start making the beers and putting them in boxes and serving them----

---Jack is in the lead, then Chong Yin and then Ashley---

Meg: Im so thirtsy!

---she sees a refrigerator—

Meg: oh cool –she grabs a can- umm this looks like a coke!

--she drinks it---

Sharon: Ugh this is stupid, I quit!

Arnold: No ill help you!

---they work together---

---Chong Yin sees that Jack is winning, so he drops beer on Jack's way, the beer makes Jack slip, the beers fly and hit Jake---

Chong Yin: oops sorry my bad :/

Jack: crap sorry dude! Are you ok?

Jake: yeah I guess –he says while he's standing up rubbing his head---

---Chong Yin is on the lead now, then Jack and then Ashley---

Cameron: lets do this girls!

Dove: ok!

Meg: Ill carry the boxes!

--Meg carries the boxes and she is walking from side to side, she drops the boxes into Arnold and Sharon tables, then she falls into Chong Yin table and Chong Yin's table falls into Ashley ones, then Ashley's table---

Dove: oh wow! Meg are you alright?

Meg: yay im fliying!

Cameron: huh?, … hey what's that in your pocket?

---they see a can and they grab it---

Dove: a beer?

Meg: what?

Ashley: oh god! Shes drunk? Hahaha

---her and Chong Yin laugh---

Meg: Oh I though it was a coke!

Sharon: just cause it has a red line doesn't means it's a coke!

Cameron: oh how many u drank?

Meg: I only drank 3 –she makes a number 5 with her fingers-

Chong Yin: umm sure :I

Dove: are you ok?

Meg: yeah Im ok

--she gets up and falls to her back and crashes with Jake---

Cameron: Meg are you ok!

Meg: yes I am –she pukes-

All: eww!

Nate: oh, this looks like a mess, but time is up, lets see!

--he looks around and the only standing table with the most beers is Jack's---

Nate: Jack wins!

Jack: yay!

-----airport waiting lounge

Nate: I got 8 passes, but 8 of you… 8? We missing someone?

Cameron: Ill be back!

---he arrives carrying Meg which is sleeping---

---Meg wakes up---

Meg: where am i?

Cameron: at the eliminations

Meg: oh , how was the challenge!

--all give her an angry look—

Nate: as I was saying, first pass goes to:

Jack

Nate: then:

Ashley

Cameron

Dove

Jake

Jack

Sharon

Arnold

Nate: final pass goes to:

---Chong Yin and Meg are sitting---

….

……

---plays dramatic music-

……

….

CHONG YIN!

Meg: aww

Dove and Cameron: no :(

Meg: its ok, guys, good luck :), now I see im never getting drunk again! Its sucks haha, I love you all!

---she hugs everyone and walks the tunnel of shame---

Nate: Who would be going home next time? Where will he or she walk it? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

**Author review:**

**---1 week later---**

**---Shows Meg dancing with lots of empty beer cans next to her---**

**--ends--**

**Lol, joking, that never happen, just making fun of what she said, hahaha Aww Meg is gone :( haha, lol bad papers xd, BYE**


	13. Chapter 13 Pizza rally

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE, we had a beer making challenge on Amsterdam, Some people was good servers –shows clip of Jack and Ashley- and some other weren't that good –shows clip of drunk Meg-, yeah and that cause her the lose, cause she ruined everyone else challenge, who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE

---theme song plays---

Nate: get your bags ready cause we are moving!

---plane leaves and shows plane going from Amsterdam to Italy---

Nate: welcome to Italy, lets move to our next challenge.

---they arrive to a pizza shop—

Nate: today's challenge will be about making pizzas, but there are some steps:

Steps:

Grab the plate, put it on your head and go to the sauce station and put the sauce on the plate, and all of the condiments.

Then go to the bunch of pizza boxes and you'll have to find a key, there are 4 keys, one yellow, one green, one blue and one red.

Then, depending on the key color you found you must go to the door color that matches the key color and open it and leave the pizza in there, you have to do that for all 4 colors.

Nate: ready?

Jake: finally, a non harmful challenge :)

Nate: ok, the two people that came back were Jack and Dove, so no one call Tori!

Jake: that's not paranoiac at all!

Cameron: HEY, LEAVE TORI ALONE!

--they all stare at him---

Cameron: nothing :/

Nate: ok GOOOO

----they all start getting their pizzas ready---

--Dove gets all the ingredients, she jumps walking to the boxes and it all falls---

---Cameron, Sharon and Jake are stuck at finding the key---

---Chong Yin and Sharon are putting the sauce and ingredients---

----by this time Ashley, Jack are in the lead with 3 keys---

---confessionals----

Ashley: I cant let him win again!

---ends---

--Ashley sees Jack red key, so she takes it, and she goes back to find hers---

---confessionals---

Ashley: bad move, but it was necessary!

---ends---

Nate: we have a winner!

Ashley and Jack: huh?

Nate: my buddy Arnold!

Ashley: ok, I definitely didn't saw that coming!

Nate: Ill meet you guys at the airport, meanwhile you can look around the town.

----confessionals----

Cameron: who am I voting for? Umm well I don't know.

Dove: Ashley!

Chong Yin: Jack, men that dude came strong!

---ends----

---Airport waiting lounge---

Nate: I got 8 people sitting here, but only 7 passes, keep them in a safe place, first pass goes to:

Arnold

Arnold: yay!

Nate: then:

Cameron

Dove

Jake

Chong Yin

Sharon

Nate: final boarding pass goes to:

---Jack and Ashley are sitting---

…..

-plays dramatic music-

….

ASHLEY

Jack: oh man! :(

Nate: tunnel of shame is that way bro! to my right… oh I forgot, to that side –he points-

Jack: oh well, someone is waiting for me!

Jake: hey! –he gives him an angry look-

Jack: haha, good job nerdy in the challenge –he does Arnold a prank and leaves running to the plane of losers---

----confessionals---

Arnold: good thing his gone, he wouldn't stop doing weird pranks on me!

Dove: oh my god! Jack did this awesome prank to Arnold hahha!

---ends---


	14. Chapter 14 Jumping off the tower

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE, we went to Italy to make pizzas, there were some good moves –shows Jack- and some funny times –shows Dove jumping and splitting the pizza everywhere- and at the end Arnold randomly won and Jack walk the tunnel of shame for being too good :/, haha, Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE.

---theme song plays---

Nate: Board the plane, we are going to France!

---plane leaves, shows clip of plane going from Italy to Paris---

Nate: ok lets move to the challenge!

--they arrive to the Eiffel tower---

Dove: ok that thing looks so familiar too me!

Sharon: no kidding me!

Dove: :/

Nate: lets go to the top of it.

---they arrive to the top of the tower---

Nate: your challenge will be to jump into the lake next to the tower, you must land between those 2 bushes, if not you are out of the challenge! So who wants to start?

---No one answers---

Nate: ok, Cameron jump!

Cameron: why me?

Nate: I don't know, just go!

Cameron: crap!

---he jumps and he lands on safe zone—

Cameron: yesh!

Dove: ok here I go!

--she jumps and lands on safe zone---

Arnold: 30 degrees of wind, umm how height is this, I got to measure it, to measure…

Nate: shut up! –he pushes him—

--Arnold doesn't lands on safe zone---

Arnold: hey!

Nate: oops, Ashley go!

---Ashley jumps and lands on safe zone---

---Chong Yin jumps and lands on safe zone---

---Sharon jumps and doesn't lands on safe zone---

Sharon: whatever!

---confessionals---

Jake: I have a feeling about something bad happening

---ends----

Jake: -gulps-

---he jumps and lands on the floor---

---confessionals---

Jake: And my feeling came true :/

----ends---

Chong Yin: haha you slammed!

Arnold: chill, he could be pretty hurt!

--shows Chef carrying Jake---

Nate: ok Cameron, Chong Yin, Sharon and Dove are still in, the rest may watch.

---Chong Yin jumps and lands on safe zone---

---Cameron jumps and lands on safe zone---

---Dove jumps and doesn't lands on safe zone—

---Ashley jumps and doesn't lands on safe zone---

Chong Yin: hahaha! –he points at Dove and Ashley—

Dove: shut up, stop being a –beep-

Ashley: you know what, for once I agree with her!

Nate: ok Cameron and Chong Yin go up for the finals.

---Cameron jumps and lands on safe zone---

---Chong Yin jumps and misses the safe zone by a bit---

Nate: Cameron is the winner!

Chong Yin: UGH, HE PROBABLY CHEATED! AHHH UGH!

--he leaves---

Nate: ok?, anyways meet me at the airport for the eliminations. Oh yeah and someone help Jake walk, cause he's pretty messed up. Haha

---airport waiting lounge----

Nate: I got 7 contestants, but only 6 passes, first pass goes to:

Cameron

Nate: remember to keep it safe, next passes are for:

Jake

Sharon

Ashley

Dove

Nate: Final pass goes to:

---Arnold and Chong Yin are sitting---

…

…….

--plays dramatic music---

……..

…

Arnold!

Arnold: yesh!

Chong Yin: ugh whatever, you are all losers, freaks!

Ashley: well, you are going back with the rest, and Kaylee is there!

Chong Yin: :o –gulps-

All: hahahha

---Chong Yin walks the tunnel of shame---

Nate: Final 6, what crazy challenge will the face?, where? Who would be going home? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!


	15. Chapter 15 Run for your life

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE, we went to Paris, France and the challenge was to jump ff the Eiffel tower and land on the safe zone of the lake, there were some good jumpers –shows clip of Cameron- and some people failed –shows clip of Jake landing on the floor-, and it was Chong Yin who went home for being to mean –shows clip of him laughing at people--, What crazy challenge will they face? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

----theme song plays---

---Nate arrives at the plane---

Nate: wow, why that faces?

Ashley: someone play his psp all night!

--she gives a dirty look at Arnold---

Arnold: jeez chill!

Cameron: yeah guys, give him a break.

Nate: anyways, you'll get some sleep while we go to Spain!

---plane leaves, shows clip of it going from France to Spain---

Nate: Welcome to Spain! Today challenge will be about running from that start line to the bull auditorium!

Ashley: bull?

Nate: oh yeah, that bull will follow you!, the only way to be out of the challenge is if you jump out of the track, oh and if you get hit by the bull!

---Jake gulps—

Nate: The first person to get to the auditorium will win!, go to the start line!

--they all go---

Dove: AWW, look at that little animal, look at his horns and his mouth :), I need to get a costume like that!

Ashley: oh my god! You are so… sooo… nice :)

---confessionals---

Ashley: ugh, I cant take this nice thing any longer!

----ends---

Dove: aww thanks, but look hes really cute!

Ashley: OK STOP, I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! YOU ARE A FREAK!

All: wow :O

Ashley: ugh, whatever, I wish you all get hit by it!

---confessionals---

Arnold: I knew she wouldn't hold being nice!

Ashley: oh crap! I got to win this!

---ends----

Nate: GOO –he lets the bull go---

---they all run---

---they arrive to a wall, that they have to climb---

---they start climbing it, and Jake can't, the bull is about to arrive to it, so he jumps to his side, the bull breaks the wall and keeps running after the rest---

Jake: phew good thing I dint got hurt!

--Suddenly a piece of the wall lands on Jake's head and he falls, Chef arrives to pick him up---

---Dove trips and Cameron stops to help her---

Sharon: why are you helping here?

Cameron: was wrong with that?

---Ashley is on the lead---

--the bull is about to get Cameron and Dove, Cameron jumps out of the track, but Dove stays---

Cameron: oh man!... Guys!

----Arnold, Sharon and Dove turn their heads to look at him---

Cameron: Good luck!, beat Ashley!

---Arnold and Sharon turn their heads straight and they crash with a pole---

---confessionals---

Cameron: oops :/

----ends----

----Ashley is on the lead, Dove is behind her----

---Ashley trips---

Dove: yay!

---Dove passes her, but as soon as she passes her, Ashley grabs her foot and makes her fall---

Arnold: run! The bull is coming!

---they get up, they are about to get to the auditorium, the people out of the challenge are following them after the bull---

----Ashley arrives first, Dove and Ashley are inside of the auditorium, and as soon as the bull is about to enter it, a door closes, the bull turns and sees Cameron, Arnold and Sharon—

Arnold: oh oh , Guys I think we should run!

Cameron: yeah that would be a good idea.

---the bull runs towards them, and they run---

Sharon: Nate! Do something!!

Nate: oh well

–he presses a button and a cage falls on top of the bull---

Nate: happy?

The 3: :/

Nate: anyways, Dove you tried good, but Ashley is the winner, ill see you guys at the airport!

----confessionals---

Dove: ugh, I can't believe she won :/

---ends---

----Airport waiting lounge---

Nate: I got 5 boarding passes, but 6 contestants, remember, keep them in a safe place. First pass goes to:

Ashley

Ashley: yay!

All: booo

Ashley: whatever

Nate: then:

Jake

Dove

Arnold

Nate: Final pass goes to:

---Sharon and Cameron are sitting---

….

…..

-plays dramatic music-

…….

…

Sharon!

Cameron: what?, but.. but,.. I though you guys liked me!

Ashley: well yeah, but your too nice, and that can be consider a strong threat!

----Dove gives her an angry look---

Arnold: yeah, that's why Ashley is mean!

Ashley: hey!

Nate: soz bro, plane of losers is that way!

---Cameron boards the plane of losers---

Ashley: Im tired!

Arnold: uhm, im going to play psp in the plane.

Ashley: well then I might take a nap in the waiting lounge!

---Dove gets an idea---

---LATER

---shows Ashley sleeping and next to her is a bull, she wakes up and screams and the bull follows her along the airport---

Dove: haha, keep being mean you –beep-


	16. Chapter 16 Crazy England

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, the contestants had to run from the bull, there were some trips –shows Dove and Ashley- good moves –shows them climbing the wall- and some, well lots of hits –shows Jake getting hit, and Arnold and Ashley crashing- and at the end it was Cameron who board the plane of losers for being too nice, Stay for the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet!, on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE.

---theme song plays----

Nate: guys, come to the plane! And be ready, cause there is a possibility that two people will be voted off!

All: -gulp—

Arnold: crap! Crap! Crap!

Sharon: what's wrong, you cant find your psp?

Arnold: NOO, its worst!, I cant find the boarding pass!

Sharon: wow, he just gave it to us yesterday!

Arnold: I must have lost it somewhere in the airport!

---they are all giving the passes to enter the plane---

Nate: Arnold your pass.

Arnold: I can't find it dude! What can I do?

Nate: well … -he points at the plane of losers-

Arnold: huh? What? NOO, wait, I can buy another one!

Nate: no sorry dude, this are special boarding passes.

Arnold: nooo wait!! But.. but..

---Chef arrives and grabs him---

Arnold: STOOP NOOO, im trained in sword fight!

Chef J.R: well, I was in the military so SHUT UP

--Chef throws Arnold in the plane of losers and it leaves---

All: :o wow!

Nate: lets get out of here!

---the plane leaves, shows clip of plane going from Spain to England---

Nate: Welcome to England!, this place is awesome, but today we will have to challenges!, first one will be done here, at the airport.

Dove: what are we doing?

Nate: you will have to take all of the boarding passes we have collect and order them according to the order we went to each place.

Ashley: oh that's easy, couldn't you think of anything better?

Nate: just start and shut up!

---they start ordering---

Dove: first Las Vegas, then Tokio, then Beijin and then umm… I was gone I don't know!

Ashley: ok so after we were stuck in the desert we went to Scotland, then umm oh yeah AMSTERDAM!

Jake: umm Australia, India, then ummm….

Sharon: Himalaya, then Turkey and then Egypt, umm, where is that pass?

Nate: having trouble Sharon?

Sharon: No, I remember having it, before Turkey, oh my god, I must have lost it in the market!

Nate: well you probably did, cause its nowhere!, so plane of losers for you!

Sharon: what? Why?

Nate: well, remember I said that two people could be gone? Well this is it! So..

Sharon: oh my god!

Nate: Why do you think I kept saying in the eliminations: Keep the passes safe!

---flashback---

Nate: Kepp the passes in a safe place, they are important.

Sharon: yeah we know, we aren't retards!

---ends of flashback---

Sharon: ugh this is stupid, well the hole show is stupid!

Nate: well if its stupid you don't mind leaving!

---Chef grabs her---

Sharon: NOOO, YOU WILL BE HEARING MY LAWERS!!

Nate: yeah, whatever bla bla bla, throw her in the plane.

--Chef throws her in the plane and it leaves---

---confessionals---

Jake: Im scared, first Arnold and now Sharon :/

Ashley: oh wow! Umm what's this in my pocket, oh its Sharon Egypt pass.

---ends---

Nate: ok, lets move to the next challenge.

---they arrive to a 2 floors bus---

Nate: ok today's challenge will be about getting on the second floor, Chef will drive it along an avenue, there are flags hanging from traffic lights, signs, and trees, the person who grabs the most will win invincibility!

---they get to the bus and Chef drives off---

--Dove grabs a flag on a traffic light, Ashley grabs 2 form trees, Jake grabs 1 from a sign---

----The bus keeps driving and by this time Dove has 6, Ashley 7 and Jake 9---

Nate: ok this is the last drive thought the avenue.

---They try grabbing more, but they can't, the bus turns to go back to the start line—

---In that turn Jake trips with a seat and 6 of his flags fly away and Dove catches 2 and Ashley 1---

---they arrive---

Nate: ok, lets see! Umm Dove 8, Ashley 8 and Jake 3.

Jake: aww, I was about to win :(

Nate: umm since Dove and Ashley are tied Jake you must leave!

Jake: what! Aww crap! Bye girls good luck :(

Dove: awww bye :(, oh wait, say hello to Johnny :)

Jake: yeah!

Ashley: Can you leave? Jeez.

Dove: ugh, shut up! ---she leaves---

---Jake walks the tunnel of shame---

---confessionals---

Ashley: ugh Dove in the finals?

Dove: ugh, Ashley is still here

---ends---

Nate: Final 2, who would win, what will they face? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE


	17. Chapter 17 The final search

**REVIEW: **

**Woot, the finals :) lol, this chapter is kind of long, so enjoy :), and make sure to read the ending autor review please. thanks**

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide, we had lots of people going to the plane of losers, First it was Arnold for losing his boarding pass, then Sharon for losing the first challenge and at the end it was Jake who lost on the flag grabbing at the bus challenge, leaving Dove and Ashley as finalist, Who would win the 10000 dollars Price?, Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

---theme song plays---

Nate: Grab your bags and your pass, and we are going to Hawaii for the last challenge!

Both girls: YAY, Hawaii is awesome!

----plane leaves---

---they arrive to a beach---

Nate: Welcome to Hawaii!

Ashley: umm Nate this ain't Hawaii!

Nate. Yes it is!

Ashley: no its not, there's the Camp Wawanakua sine.

Dove: yeah and there's the ugly beach!

Ashley. And there's the cabins.

Dove: and there´s…

Nate: ok stop!, jeez, fine we are on camp wawanakua somewhere around Ontario, lest go to the dinning hall to eat.

---they arrive to the hall and they see the losers---

Ashley: oh god, what are they doing here?

Nate: well they are here to watch and for something else..

Dove: what something else?

Nate: you will see.

---they start eating---

Johnny: Hey Dove I got you an extra muffin, well I actually stole it :/

Dove: aww :)

--they are about to kiss, but Kaylee arrives---

Kaylee: good luck Dove!, oh you were about to kiss, well do it, can I watch?

Both: :/

Nate: ok, lets go by the beach for the challenge.

---they arrive and see 2 benches—

Nate: ok losers, go sit on the bench of the person you will cheer for. Left side for Ashley, right side for Dove.

--they start sitting---

Jake: come on Jack to the right side!

Jack: yes Im coming I got a rock on my shoe.

--Jake sits---

---Chong Yin sees Kaylee on Dove's side so he sits on Ashley side---

Jack: ok right side –he points at the left side—

--he sits on Ashley team---

Dove side: Cameron, Johnny, Nck, Jake, Kaylee, Bonnie, Tori, Amber, Meg

Ashley side: Sharon, Arnold, Chong Yin, Scott.

Jake: Jack what are you doing there?

Jack: this is the right side you told me!

Jake: that's left!

Jack: oh oops. –he tries to switch but Nate stops him—

Nate: no switching soz. Ok the challenge will be about finding the chest with the 10000 dollars and bringing it back to me, the losers will help the girl who they are cheering for.

Dove. Oh nice. HEY ASHLEY YOU ARE SO DONE, WE ARE WAY MORE THAN YOU.

Ashley: oh, well YOUR TEAM SUCKS, WE WILL WIN THIS! –she looks around- ugh im so done.

Nate: ok GOOO.

---both team run into the forest---

Ashley: ok me and Scott will look in the forest and Arnold, Sharon, Jack and Chong Yin look by the beach, any objections?... well I don't care about them Go look!

---they leave-

Dove: ok, lets divide, half will go in the forest and half will look around camp, I will be moving back and forward to see what you guys done.

----Dove, Johnny, Amber, Jake, Kaylee go to the forest---Cameron, Bonnie, Tori, Nick and Meg go to the camp---

---

Ashley: ugh I cant find anything.

Scott: me neither, lets look by the river.

---

---Sharon and Arnold are talking---

Chong Yin: ugh, you are a hunch of freaks, im going to look by the cabins.

Jack: Ill go with you!!!

----

Johnny: I will go on the tree to look around.

---Jake is stalking Amber---

Dove: umm, im going back to camp to see if they had find something, you guys keep looking.

Kaylee: Ill go with you.

--both girls leave—

----

Cameron: has anyone seen Bonnie?

Meg: (saying coming out of the cabins) I think she went at the back of the bathrooms. And I didn't saw anything here.

Nick: (coming out of the dinning hall) neither in here.

--Cameron goes to the back of the bathrooms and he sees Bonnie talking in the phone-

Bonnie: oh I got to go, Bye Donnie. –she hangs the phone-

Cameron: Donnie? Who is him?

Bonnie: umm… my… my.. brother!

Cameron: I never knew you had a brother.

Bonnie: Do you have to know all of my life! STALKER

--she leaves---

Cameron: huh? –his cell phone rings-

---he talks on it and Tori arrives---

Cameron: oh sure!!! Bye –he hangs—

Tori: who was it?

Cameron: umm, you will see :)

--they go back to the rest in front of the camp—

--Kaylee and Dove arrive---

Dove: have you find anything?

Meg: nothing in the cabins.

Nick: Nothing in the hall.

Dove: and you guys.

Bonnie, Cameron and Tori: umm… …. Nothing around..

Dove: ugh ok.

--Kaylee sees Chong Yin and she runs towards him, they run inside the forest---

---confessionals----

Dove: ok, maybe we are more than Ashley, but the people helping me its only Meg, Nick, Johnny :/

---ends---

----

Arnold: lets go tell Ashley we didn't find anything.

Sharon: ugh, im not walking to there.

---

Ashley: theres nothing here, we just wait our time.

Scott: well I think we didn't wasted it. :)

---

--Dove arrives where Johnny is—

Dove: where is Jake and Amber.

Johnny: I don't know, I think they went to look somewhere.

Dove: ugh, ok, Now I don't know where Kaylee is.

Johnny: umm,, I see something coming, I think is the Chinese dude with Kaylee behind.

Dove: oh good –she runs to grab Kaylee-

Chong Yin: Thank you, thank you, thank you –he runs away-

Nate: (buzz) Hint time, the chest is high!

Kaylee: oh my god, he drug the chest!

Johnny and Dove: :/

----

---Ashley arrives to the beach and meets with Jack, Sharon and Arnold---

Ashley: the chest is high? What is that suppose to mean.

Sharon: well that the chest is at the top of something or its up.

---Chong Yin arrives---

Ashley: where were you?

Chong Yin: crazy girls followed me.

---Jack sees Amber with Jake, and he runs to them—

Ashley: Where you're going?... ugh. Lets solve the hint.

----

Dove: Lets go back with the others, to see if they get the hint.

---

Jack: shes mine!

Jake: no she aint!

Amber: ….

----

Dove: guys you know anything?

Nick: no sorry.

Johnny: I got an idea

-he goes by Ashley team---

---

Scott: so it has to be a high place.

Sharon: umm… the cliff?

Ashley: oh yeah!

--Johnny hears them—

Johnny: TO THE CLIFF!

Scott: run Ashley!

--Ashley and Dove leave running—

Scott: come on guys –he says to Chong Yin, Sharon and Arnold- they run behind her-

Johnny: come on guys, lets follow her.

---they all run behind them---

--Jake, Jack and Amber walk behind them arguing---

----

Scott: we got to do something, to make Ashley win!

Chong Yin: I got an idea!

--he runs towards Dove---

Chong Yin: hey Kaylee! Come get me! Im all yours!

Kaylee: :O

---Kaylee runs after Chong Yin

Chong Yin: oh crap!

---Kaylee she pushes Dove out of the way and makes her trip---

--Johnny helps Dove up---

Johnny: oh so they playing dirty!

Cameron: I know what to do!.... oh is that an special collectible card of Zelda on Ashley pocket?

Arnold: :o what? –he runs after Ashley, grabs her and looks in her pocket-

Arnold: hey, theres nothing here!

Ashley: you just made me stay behind her!

---they keep running, and Dove reaches the cliff first and sees the chest in a tree, she grabs it, but Ashley team block the exit of the cliff---

Ashley: now you cant go out!

Johnny: Jump Dove!

Dove: oh well I did this in Paris.

--she jumps off the cliff—

Ashley: crap! Come back –she jumps off the cliff too---

---the rest goes down to the beach---

--- At the lake

Dove: phew I landed in safe zone.

Ashley: ha –she takes the chest from Dove-

Dove: hey!

–both grab the chest and fight over it, they push each other, Ashley keeps the chest, but she is pushed into the sharks---

Ashley: ahhh –she screams and lets the chest go—

---Dove catches the chest and swims to the beach—

--Ashley swims after her---

Kaylee: over here Cove, here is Dave!

Nate: its Nate!

Kaylee: whatever Dave.

Nate: fine Paylee.

Kaylee: its Kaylee, dummie, are you stupid or something?

Nate: whatever.

Dove team: Come on Dove!!

---Both girls arrive to the beach, Dove has the chest and jumps to Nate---

Nate: looks like we got a winner!

Dove: yay!

All: good job Dove: woohoo

Ashley: ugh…

Scott: its ok Ash.

Ashley: umm whatever, come here!

---she grabs Scott and they make out---

Johnny: good job Dove!

Dove: yeah thanks! ---they kiss---

Meg: aww look at them

--she grabs Nick and they kiss---

Kaylee: ummm. –she looks at Chong Yin, she jumps after him and kiss him, Chong Yin leave running---

--Jake and Jack are arguing on Amber, Amber leaves and Jack and Jake keep arguing---

--Sharon and Arnold hold hands—

Tori: can you tell me who call you?

Cameron: you will see later Tori, you will see.

---Bonnie stares at them---

Nate: Thanks for watching this dramatic show, and keep in touch, this was TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!

**AUTOR REVIEW:**

**This is the end of the story, hope you enjoy Total Drama Island, Total Drama Hollywood and Total Drama Worldwide, and also hope you enjoy the characters on them :)**

**Search Polarisdane and go to Total Drama Island season 4 or go to this link: .net/s/4932856/1/TotalDramaIslandSeason4**

**That story is like the continuation to this one, It refers to call that Cameron got in this chapter, It will also include 3 of my story characters and it also includes the Donnie dude that has been calling Bonnie, who is he?. It also includes me lol (Juan), so read it, it's really cool. **

**I'm thinking of writing a new season with new characters, so if you got any character in mind, send me how he/she is, its interest, etc. **

**THANKS FOR READING bye **


End file.
